This project seeks to identify schools of allied health and other educational institutions with advanced degrees which prepare students for leadership and teaching roles in allied health and which require a thesis or written documentation of a project; gather and computerize information on the theses and projects; retrieve the information annually for preparation for publication; publish this material as supplement to one of the quarterly issues of the JOURNAL OF ALLIED HEALTH. The objective of theis project will be to contribute to the literature in allied health; to provide a service to allied health students and practitioners who are undertaking projects for future graduate dissertations.